The State of America, Florida!
by KawaiiPandaCat
Summary: This was written by me and my sister for fun. It will probably be a little ooc, but I hope it's okay. There's a world meeting and America is late. No surprise there. However, once everyone learns why...


The Young State of America! Florida!

~One day, during a random meeting.~

America was late. This didn't surprise anyone though, even though he's never been late before. Everyone waited patiently for America to arrive (which was very boring).

Suddenly, the entrance to the meeting hall burst open and someone ran in. America frantically almost tripped over himself and slammed the entrance doors shut, pressing himself against them as they closed and breathing heavily as if he had just ran a marathon.

"Bloody hell America, what are you running from?" Britain looked at the younger nation as if he were crazy.

"J-just trying to get here..." America panted a few times, trying to catch his breath. " Just trying to get here on time. I woke up late, my alarm didn't go off until half passed seven... I almost missed my flight..." He panted some more.

As soon as he said that, a long, deep knock was heard from the other side of the door. America grimaced and pushed himself against the door harder.

"GO HOME! We're having a meeting!" America yelled to the person outside the room.

"You said I could come today! You lied!" The voice was small, quiet, and sounded like it was about to cry.

Britain got up from where he was sitting and walked to where America was. "America, move, I'm going to see what's going on here." He started trying to pry America away from the door, though he suspected it wouldn't be easy.

"NO!" America seemed panicked. "You don't need to do that! It's fine, it's nobody! Nobody's there, I swear!" America flattened himself against the door, making it so Britain couldn't move him.

Britain tried anyway, however, and it didn't work. He tried pushing America away from the door, tugging him by the shoulder, and even tried kicking the younger nation's legs to get him to move. Nothing worked. Whoever was behind that door America was determined to keep there. There was only one neglectful option left...

"Oi, France, help me, would you?" Britain commanded more then asked.

France hesitantly sat up from his chair. "Very well, mon ami." France quickly reached out his arms to America's sides and began to tickle him to the heaven's and back before finally, after a lot of that and squirming, America doubled over in laughter, looking as if he had forgotten about who was behind the door.

France swiftly pulled America away from the door, and that let Britain open it. When he did, there was a young girl there who almost didn't measure to his waist. Confused, Britain looked at her. She herself simply smiled innocently back.

"Hi~! Thanks for letting me in~! My name is Florida! Where's Daddy?" The little girl let herself in to look for America. Britain looked over to him. He was still being held against his will by France, and gave him some sort of astonished and disapproving look. Any other nations in the room stared, bewildered.

"Florida, sweetie, I told you I would be back home in a little bit!" America got out of France's grip and backed away from Florida, almost tripping over his feet. "Honey, I told you I have stuff to do today. You're not making it easy."

"But you said I could come today." Florida's face scrunched up a little bit and tears formed in her eyes. "You lied to me! You do this every time! Waaah~!" She fell to her knees and started crying. VERY loudly.

France, Britain, and whoever else had good hearing covered their ears.

"AMERICA!" Britain sounded more scary then he meant to.

"Florida? Come on baby! Fine! You can stay! And after that we'll get some ice-cream, your favorite, rocky road, and then we'll go to the park, just like I told you, okay?" America leveled himself with Florida and hugged her, holding her close. Slowly, she stopped crying. America kept shushing her until her tears ceased completely, just like Britain had done to him when he was little. "Shh... Everything's going to be alright, Daddy's here. Don't fret, okay? Daddy won't leave you, he won't leave without saying, alright?"

America looked down at his little state and held her close. Nobody in the room knew what to say. To them it was a beyond strange display. America being sensitive like that? Whoa... Even Russia and Germany were at a loss for words.

Seriously...

"Can we... get apple pie instead of ice-cream..?" Florida sniffed.

"Anything you want, kiddo." America stood and walked to his seat, everyone staring as Florida sat on his lap. He himself was blushing madly.

And after that, an awkward meeting commenced.

* * *

 **Pretty ooc if I do say so myself.  
**

 **This is story I wrote with my sister, so it does get a bit weird. I think it's cute anyway, though. To make these short stories we pass a book back and forth. I play a few characters, she plays a few other ones. For example, in this story I write as Britain and Florida while my sister writes as France and America.**

 **September 30: I edited this. Should be a bit easier to read.**


End file.
